


bring me down and make sure it hurts

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Taeil, Light Choking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Hyuck, light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What do you get from running your mouth like that?” Taeil asks, fingers on the hand over Donghyuck’s throat flexing. Donghyuck stares up at Taeil with wide, wide eyes, every bit of his body tense, anticipating. He looks like he could be nervous, but the scarlet flush painting his cheeks and neck betray how he’s actually feeling.





	bring me down and make sure it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> it's the second night in a row i've stayed up writing unholy things at unholy hours of the night  
i have bad priorities i know!!!  
not yet proofed bc again second night in a row this is getting written in one sitting and then posted right after haha

“Do you like that? You do, huh?” Taeil’s tone is a bit cold, borderline a sneer, and Donghyuck’s only reaction is just _ shivering. _That’s it. A single excited shiver runs up his spine, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

_ “H-Hyung,” _is the only thing Donghyuck can utter out. He swallows thickly, feeling his Adam’s apple push against the palm of Taeil’s hand, wrapped loosely around his throat, grip just firm enough to pin Donghyuck against the mattress and prevent him from moving.

“What do you get from running your mouth like that?” Taeil asks, fingers on the hand over Donghyuck’s throat flexing. Donghyuck stares up at Taeil with wide, wide eyes, every bit of his body tense, anticipating. He looks like he could be nervous, but the scarlet flush painting his cheeks and neck betray how he’s actually feeling.

“Or do you do it on purpose,” Taeil muses, leaning down until his nose is barely inches away from Donghyuck’s cheek. “You say shit on purpose just to make me angry, huh?”

“N-No,” Donghyuck stutters. His lips are too dry, and he runs his tongue over them, trying to rewet them. 

“You do, don’t you,” Taeil refutes, and he applies slight pressure onto his hand. Donghyuck gasps, feeling Taeil’s fingers close a bit tighter around his neck. He’s breathless momentarily, but Taeil has left him enough room to breathe without too much effort. Just like always. “You get me angry so that I’ll punish you, right? That’s what you really want. To be punished.”

Donghyuck swallows again, nodding smally. His heart is racing, and sweat is already beginning to bead at his temples.

“None of the other boys disrespect their hyungs like you do, Donghyuck. None of them are as much of a brat as you are. You know, I wonder what they would say if they found out what kind of things I have to do to you just to get you to listen.”

“I-I’ll listen,” Donghyuck utters out, voice airy. “I promise, I’ll listen. I’ll be good.”

“You said that last time, but it just never sticks with you, huh?” Taeil shifts positions, and now the thumb of the hand around Donghyuck’s throat is stroking Donghyuck’s Adam’s apple gently. He is silent for a few moments, as if he were contemplating. The thumb on Donghyuck’s Adam’s apple serves as a reminder that Taeil is still very much there, and Donghyuck will still very much get scolded if he moves even just a little bit.

Taeil’s leaning down even more until his lips are right next to Donghyuck’s ear, his breath hot and wet, making Donghyuck’s limbs twitch with anticipation and shock. “I just have to keep on punishing you over and over again, don’t I.”

“Y-Yes, hyung. Punish me,” Donghyuck replies, voice weak. It almost sounds like a plead, like he’s begging for Taeil to just do _ something, _and Taeil takes it like it’s a taunt -- like Donghyuck is challenging him to see if he’ll really “hurt” him.

“You know I love it when you say it like that,” Taeil whispers, the smile evident in his voice. The hand on Donghyuck’s throat comes off, but before Donghyuck can take a proper breath, the air is knocked out of his lungs again by Taeil’s lips crashing against his, lots of teeth and tongue and pressure, and all Donghyuck can do is whine, lips open and breathless as Taeil delves his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth and harshly sucks on the soft insides.

“God I--” Taeil pauses, his hands sliding up Donghyuck’s stomach, pushing his shirt up all the way to his neck, completely exposing his torso. Taeil’s hands grip onto Donghyuck’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles into Donghyuck’s skin. He sits up momentarily, pinning Donghyuck down with his weight, admiring the way Donghyuck’s back is arched, pushing his chest and nipples upwards, as if tempting Taeil for a taste. 

That’s exactly what Taeil does -- he leans down and bites down into the center of Donghyuck’s chest, earning a small whimper from Donghyuck, before sucking a mark right over the indent of his teeth and watching the blood gather beneath the surface of Donghyuck’s skin with satisfaction.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk,” Taeil growls, lips wrapping around one of Donghyuck’s nipples, tongue swiping over it and coating it in shiny saliva. “You won’t be able to walk for days. And every single time you try, that pain that you feel is just going to remind you of how much of a disrespectful brat you are -- all talk and no show, because it only takes my cock up your ass and suddenly you’re a perfect and good little boy. Am I right?”

Donghyuck moans, and his crotch suddenly feels unbelievably hot. He was hard the moment Taeil pinned him down into the mattress by his throat, but at this point it almost hurts, Taeil’s voice and words making the heat in his gut churn. He probably could come just from Taeil talking like this, but that would displease him, so Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will away some of the intense arousal.

“Yes, Taeil-hyung, you’re right,” Donghyuck affirms hurriedly, his fingers digging into the sheets below him, muscles in his thighs tensing and relaxing.

“You’d better remember that,” Taeil notes, skating his teeth down the soft skin of Donghyuck’s belly. Donghyuck’s stomach rapidly rises and falls with his uneven breathing. Each time the muscles in his abdomen tense, they go taut, and Taeil can’t help but run his tongue over them, his hands cradling the contours of Donghyuck’s waist. “Taeil-hyung is always right. Remember that.”

“Yes, I will, I will,” Donghyuck repeats, voice shaky. He can feel Taeil’s breath right below his belly button. The jeans he’d been wearing that day are hanging low on his hips, the first button undone already. His thighs instinctively squeeze together when he feels the zipper being pulled down slowly, tooth by tooth, and it’s agonizing.

Taeil takes no time in tugging both Donghyuck’s boxers and jeans down his thighs and calves, taking care to unhook them from Donghyuck’s ankles before dropping them off the edge of the bed. Donghyuck whimpers, throwing an arm over his eyes. Goosebumps rise on his thighs, and it’s taking an intense amount of effort to not squeeze his legs together. The cool air hitting his reddened cock feels so delicious, and he instinctively wants to thrust his hips up to the air, but at the same time he feels utterly exposed, his entire body on display for Taeil’s liking, and he’s powerless to do anything about it.

It’s not like he doesn’t like that feeling of vulnerability. In fact, he enjoys it -- he enjoys feeling like a ragdoll in the hands of Taeil, who not only is larger than him physically, but he’s just always naturally had presence and control over Donghyuck even despite Donghyuck’s brattiness and attitude towards his hyung.

Donghyuck feels Taeil’s warm palms pushing apart his thighs, and Donghyuck whimpers softly, his back arching up off of the mattress as his hips rise, expectant. He’s waiting, legs pliant and open as Taeil seats himself in between them. 

“Your poor cock, Hyuckie,” Taeil murmurs, gaze grazing over it. The head is scarlet red, a bead of precome forming at the tip, some of it having already dripped down into a tiny puddle right below Donghyuck’s belly button. “I wonder how long it can go without being touched.”

“H-Hyung--” Donghyuck stutters in shock, “b-but hyung--” And he raises his hips even more, almost like an offering, a plea, the muscles in his thighs straining to the point where they’re visible against his skin. 

“You really thought I was gonna blow you tonight?” Taeil asks, tone mocking, as if Donghyuck should’ve known the answer a long time ago. “After how you’ve been behaving the past week?”

Donghyuck shifts his arm, peeking out with one eye. He sees Taeil, staring at him critically, seated comfortably between his legs. “Y-Yes?” he answers, hesitant, quiet.

“Dumb boy, the only thing you’ve demonstrated this entire week is how utterly desperate you are for my cock up your ass. So that’s what you’re going to get, and that’s all you’re going to get.”

Donghyuck lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. He feels Taeil’s hands press his hips down to the mattress before pushing his thighs apart, two strong hands on the soft and squishy insides, and he shakily lets Taeil guide them. 

“Arm off your face, Hyuckie. I want to see you.”

Donghyuck reluctantly complies, uncovering his eyes. But he still feels exposed and mildly embarrassed, so he squeezes his eyes shut, hands coming up to grab at his shirt that’s been pushed all the way up to his collar.

His fingers fist tightly into the cotton when he hears the _ click _ of the lube bottle being uncapped. A few seconds later there’s another _ click, _and Donghyuck braces himself.

“Relax, or else this will actually hurt you, Donghyuck.” Taeil’s voice is still firm and slightly cold, but the edge in it is much softer. Even now he can’t help but have concern for Donghyuck’s wellbeing, despite the fact that his entire objective is to punish him. It’s a natural characteristic of Taeil’s, being the oldest of the group and more soft-spoken. 

Donghyuck can feel the muscles in his abdomen and legs relaxing with Taeil’s words. He still tenses up the moment he feels a cold and wet finger poking at his rim. His breaths become strained for a couple seconds as he focuses on loosening up his lower half, and before long, Taeil is slipping in his finger, bit by bit until he’s down to the knuckle.

Donghyuck wriggles his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling. There was a little bit of pain during the first push past that initial ring of muscle, but it’s nothing different than before. He cants his hips in a small circle, feeling Taeil’s single finger wiggle inside of him. Soon it feels too easy for him, and he’s pushing down on Taeil’s hand, asking for more.

Taeil’s free hand nudges against the insides of Donghyuck’s thighs. “Up,” he says, and Donghyuck immediately complies, bending his knees and raising them, allowing Taeil easier access.

“Guess you only listen when you’re about to get fucked, huh?” Taeil murmurs, the amusement in his voice evident. Donghyuck almost wants to protest, the embarrassment lighting his skin ablaze like a wildfire, but when he opens his mouth, whatever words he was going to say turn into a garbled moan as Taeil pushes in a second finger.

Taeil just laughs breathily, and Donghyuck can practically feel the blush on his face spreading down his neck and chest. The moment Taeil begins to move his fingers, Donghyuck lets out a string of soft groans, his knees pressing even closer to his chest. Taeil has his free hand braced against the back of Donghyuck’s left thigh. He kisses it, sucking purple marks and leaving red indents with small bites as his fingers pull apart and push back together. 

For several long moments, the room is only filled with the sound of Donghyuck’s labored breathing. His eyes are still squeezed tightly shut, hands still grasping into his t-shirt and soaking it with sweat from his palms. He can practically feel himself loosening up with Taeil’s fingers, and instinctively he begins to thrust back in tiny movements.

Unexpectedly, Taeil crooks his fingers one way and immediately brushes against Donghyuck’s prostate. Donghyuck cries out, back arching, and Taeil does it again, just crooks his fingers that one way until his fingerpads are resting against that spot inside of Donghyuck, unmoving. Donghyuck groans, hips automatically grinding down on Taeil’s hand, but just as fast as he started moving, Taeil digs his nails into the back of Donghyuck’s thigh harshly, and Donghyuck cries out again in mixed pain and pleasure.

“No moving, Hyuckie,” Taeil says, tone taut and unyielding. “Or else I’m going to drag this out for longer than I planned.”

Donghyuck’s only reply is a shaky “okay” as he spends all his efforts on stilling his hips. Taeil’s fingers are still there, right on that spot, and it’s infuriating, because Donghyuck can’t grind down on Taeil’s fingers, let alone even _move away. _He feels pleasure sparking up his spine from even the slightest twitches of Taeil’s fingers, and each and every movement makes him tremble and threatens his cracking self-control.

Thankfully, Taeil shifts his fingers away as Donghyuck feels the pressing of another fingerpad to his rim. A third is definitely going to be painful, but Donghyuck doesn’t care, especially when it means that he’ll be closer to taking Taeil’s cock in him for real. He tries his best to bring his knees up even more, spreading them apart. He doesn’t dare imagine what he looks like in this position -- it’s way too embarrassing to think about, let alone actually try to picture.

“You’re really that needy, huh?” Taeil murmurs. He laughs quietly, and Donghyuck just wants to bury his face into the sheets, but he can’t. Taeil told him not to cover his face.

Donghyuck feels the third finger go in, and there’s pain sparking up his spine immediately. It’s instantly a battle between his brain and his body on forcing himself to relax, and once Taeil has all three fingers down to the knuckle, Donghyuck is heaving heavy breaths, shifting his body to adjust.

“You took three so eagerly, Hyuckie,” Taeil muses as he begins to move all three fingers, prodding them inside of Donghyuck, flexing them just a bit, trying to push them as deep as they will go into Donghyuck. Donghyuck grinds his hips in small circles, following the movements of Taeil’s hand, unwilling to let his fingers slip out. All that control fails the second Taeil frustratingly finds Donghyuck’s prostate again and starts stroking with all three of his fingers, and at that exact moment Donghyuck feels like he could combust.

“Ah!” Donghyuck cries out, biting harshly into his bottom lip. It hurts, and maybe he drew a little bit of blood, but the stinging in his lip is nothing compared to the intense pleasure coursing through his abdomen. His hips and thighs tremble, unable to be controlled as Taeil relentlessly rubs.

“How much longer can you keep up like this, hm, Donghyuck?” Taeil wonders out loud. “You’ve come just from my fingers before… I wonder, can you stop yourself this time?”

“H-Hyung, no, please don’t make me--” Donghyuck utters out, and his voice is almost like a beg, because without Taeil holding him down, his hips are free to rotate, forcing even more of that stimulation. He can’t even control his own body like this, so how is he supposed to control his own orgasm?

Taeil doesn’t reply. He’s still, watching Donghyuck’s body twitch and squirm just from small ministrations of his hand, and Donghyuck can’t do anything but sob and whimper and pant, and Taeil loves to hear that. He rubs the inside of Donghyuck’s left thigh with his free hand, touch almost soothing.

Donghyuck lets out a particularly loud groan at a drag of Taeil’s fingers across his prostate. He can feel the heat building his stomach, a sign of an impending orgasm. Unintentionally, he begins to whimper out loud. “H-Hyung,” he whispers, voice hoarse, “I c-can’t do it, I can’t, I’m gonna--”

Taeil feels the squeezing of Donghyuck’s insides around his fingers. That always precedes an orgasm, and so he immediately wiggles his fingers free, clamping down on the base of Donghyuck’s cock with his index finger and thumb.

Donghyuck just sobs, voice caught in his throat, his body stilling.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Taeil says, and Donghyuck bites down on his lip and nods. It almost physically hurt, being pulled away so close to an orgasm, and for a moment he just wants to cry, but that urge goes away immediately when he hears clothing being shifted.

Taeil pulls off his pants and underwear easily. Once his cock is free, he strokes himself a few times for good measure, letting out a soft groan underneath his breath. He’d been straining so hard against his pants just from hearing those little noises Donghyuck made and seeing how willingly he’d forced himself to adjust to taking in Taeil’s fingers, and it just made Taeil even more impatient to actually fuck him.

He coats himself from base to tip with lube before wiping the excess off of his palms onto the sheets. His hands push against the backs of Donghyuck’s thighs before he lines himself up with Donghyuck’s rim.

Taeil pushes in without warning, and Donghyuck nearly cries, but his body still remains pliant and willingly as Taeil engulfs himself down to the base. This is definitely more painful than three fingers even despite the lube, but Donghyuck adapts easily, the pleasure of being so full overriding whatever pain he may feel, and in all honesty, he enjoys a little bit of pain too.

“Hyung, _ please,” _he whispers, pleading, “please fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Taeil replies, amused, and in one swift move, he pulls out until only the head remains in, and pushes all the way back in.

Donghyuck throws his head back and the loudest moan yet rips from his throat, his body trembling for just a moment with the impact. Taeil doesn’t give him a second to adjust, just pulls out again and thrusts back in, the starting of building up a rhythm.

All the sounds that come out of Donghyuck’s mouth are incomprehensible syllables. He can’t even string words together. The only way he can convey that he wants _ more, more _is by matching Taeil’s rhythm, pushing his hips back in time with Taeil’s thrusts.

Taeil’s hands grab onto the backs of Donghyuck’s knees. He shifts position just slightly, and with his next thrust, he hits what he’s aiming for. He’s fucked Donghyuck enough times by now that finding Donghyuck’s prostate is like a skill he’s mastered. 

Donghyuck almost keens, body trembling, and Taeil just hits that spot over and over again with honed accuracy and acute strength in his hips. He can feel the muscles in his lower back and thighs straining as he forces as much strength as he can in his thrusts, so strong and harsh that Donghyuck almost slides up the headboard, his cries music to Taeil’s ears and evident of how lost he is in the pleasure.

Without warning, Taeil’s grip on the backs of Donghyuck’s knees tightens, and he’s pushing Donghyuck’s legs up even more, essentially folding him in half, trying to get every single inch of his cock into Donghyuck with each thrust. Donghyuck probably didn’t even notice. His head is thrashing back and forth, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and temples, and there’s a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. His lips can’t close as he’s either gasping for air or moaning out Taeil’s name.

Donghyuck can’t feel anything besides the intense pleasure in his body. He squeezes around Taeil’s cock, body hot, willing, _ wanting, _ and with each thrust that pleasure increases tenfold. With how tightly his eyes are squeezed closed, there are tears forming at the corners, threatening to slip out. It just feels so overwhelmingly _ good, _ way better than Taeil fingering him, because with Taeil’s cock inside him, he’s so _ full _too.

That heat is building in his stomach again. Each hit against his prostate is threatening to send him over the edge. He’s absolutely powerless to it, only being able to notice how close that feeling in his lower abdomen is to snapping when it’s almost there.

Taeil can feel Donghyuck squeezing around him even tighter, and the pushing of Donghyuck’s hips back against Taeil’s cock is erratic, to the point where Donghyuck loses rhythm and Taeil just grips tighter against Donghyuck’s thighs and slams back into him as hard as he can. Several thrusts later and Donghyuck is pulsing hotly around Taeil’s cock, walls pressing against him so tightly and intensely, and Donghyuck goes silent, voice stuck in his throat as he comes. Spurts of white coat his stomach, some of it landing on Taeil’s t-shirt, smearing between the grinding of their bodies.

Taeil doesn’t stop, however. 

“Hyung--” Donghyuck coughs out the moment he comes to, and Taeil gives him a look before thrusting back into him. “Ah!” Donghyuck cries out, and this time a tear does slip out of the corner of his eye. He’s so sensitive, insides a bit raw, but Taeil is still slamming into him relentlessly. His limbs are too weak to do anything, and all he can do is lay there, moaning and whimpering and groaning, barely even able to breathe properly.

Without any warning, Taeil slides out, gripping onto Donghyuck’s hips and flipping him over. In one smooth movement, he pushes back inside of him, and Donghyuck is scrambling to get on his hands and knees. But his legs and arms tremble violently. He can’t support himself, body completely flat against the mattress with the exception of his hips, only held up by Taeil’s cock inside of him.

“Hyung, hyung, Taeil-hyung--” Donghyuck sputters out, voice muffled by the sheets, and Taeil grunts, fingers flexing as they grip Donghyuck’s hips. 

“Almost there, Hyuckie,” Taeil says, and he can sense the strength in his legs weakening. Donghyuck still squeezes sweetly around him, body still wanting even though he just came. It’s just so _ hot _the way Donghyuck is so willing just to please Taeil. His cries from the mixed pain and pleasure sound even prettier, and Taeil can feel himself getting close.

It’s too much several seconds later and Taeil is coming, feeling the pleasure course through his veins and his vision go black momentarily. His legs are suddenly weak, and he can barely catch himself with his forearms to avoid falling directly onto Donghyuck.

Taeil gasps, sucking in air, and he carefully slides himself out of Donghyuck before rolling over onto his side. 

Donghyuck is still, and for a moment Taeil thinks he might’ve accidentally fucked Donghyuck to the point where he passed out, but his suspicions are cleared when Donghyuck groans and shakily turns over.

“That hurt,” Donghyuck groans, pouting, but his expression is borderline comical, so Taeil knows he’s not serious about being sad (although the ‘hurt’ part might bear some truth).

“I hope you learnt your lesson,” Taeil says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Mmn.” Donghyuck says, not giving a straight answer. He buries his cheek into the sheets, eyes avoiding Taeil’s gaze. “Hyung, I hurt,” he whines.

Taeil rolls his eyes. “I’m getting a towel,” he says, before rising from the bed, temporarily leaving Donghyuck to wallow in his own fake misery.

No, Donghyuck most definitely did not learn his lesson. In fact, he’ll make sure to misbehave even more now, because although Taeil _ did _keep his word (Donghyuck is sure he will not be able to walk for at least three days), that doesn’t mean Donghyuck doesn’t want more.

He always wants more and more and more from Taeil, so he’s going to get it.

  
  
  



End file.
